littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora's Mirage
Description: What? An army of pandoras!? This must be some sort of magical illusion. *Task Objective - Defeat: Mage*6, Archangel*3, Succubus*3, Troll Cyborg*3 *Task Reward - 7000 Gold, 1400 Crystals, 1900 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion Succubus: Hero Level: 6 (638 HP, Attack 28 and 8 Defense) Used Items: Darkness uniform, Ivy Flower, Hands of Wade Used Spells: Shattering Strike (useless), Holy Light, Footman spirit All troops died except for HERO and shaman. All enemy troops died except for the succubus to the north. ~YourGirl~ April 22, 2012 BEAT IT !!! 5/2/2012 Level 23 - Level 7 Berserker 820 HP 30 Attack 4 Defense Equipment - Full Jacks Suit including weapon Spells - Shattering Strike , Sorrow Smash , Footmen Spirit Casualties - 6 Footmen 4 Wolf Riders 5 Priests 3 Archangels 6 Mages I lost everything except for my hero and 1 priest. It was a race but I won. Once you get to the castle you will have 1 priest healing you. They will call in archer spirit but your priest can heal you through it. Keep casting footmen spirit to take their attention off your castle. NOTE - This was after the update. My mages were level 3 and footmen level 2. CONFIRMED! Worked for me as well. First one out of all of them. THANK YOU! -texgnome1 5/3/12 Suggestion Berserker: ______________________________ FOR THIS FORMATION U''' '''DONT NEED '''REAL MONEY you '''will need castle lvl 25, hero (Berserker, 830 HP, 42 A, 6 Def),' 2 Troll Cyborgs lvl1', 9 priests lvl3, 6 mages lvl1,' 3 Archangel lvl1', 3shaman lvl1. Sourge of Doom (3x8), blue blast(3x18) and fire blast(12) Shaman Archangel Archangel Mage Priest TC TC Priest Archangel Archangel Mage Priest TC TC Shaman Archangel Archangel Mage Priest TC TC Priest Archangel Archangel Mage Priest TC TC Shaman Archangel Archangel Mage Priest Hero Hero Priest Archangel Archangel Mage Priest Hero Hero Lost all but not the Archangel and some of their Buffer :O Add me for more question (only in english or german) : Skulblaka Hero Level: 8 (1300 HP, Attack 77 and 14 Defense) Used Items: Evil-Bone-Set and Royal Prince with Royal Clover and Evil Dragon Heart Used Spells: Mystical Blast, Demon Blast and Deep Purple. Lost: 4*Troll, 1*Priest and 2*Footmen (Grenock 10:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC)) need footman spirit fire blast archer spirit **Can this be done with out having a Troll Cyborg? I am only a level 19? **It might work by using two knights instead of a troll cyborg. **^^^^ above did not work...i am level 22 Suggestion Behemoth: do not know if worked (for behmoth) Comment: WTF? There are seven rows!!! The formation above is only six rows. |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | need footman spirit fire blast archer spirit |- | | | | | |Confirmed. Lost everything but my hero. Won the base race against to top 2 succubus. I used Footman Spirit and Voodoo Strike as spells. |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |} (Strawberry 8, April, 2012) Don't need any spells, but if you have, the results will be better. Need Final Weapon -''' Death's Green Reaper''' Win by destroying the opponent's castle. My hero's equipments are not so good, so if your defence is higher than 9, you may try this formation below. FSPMFFF FSPMFFF FSPMFFF FPPMSHH SIWSPHH SIWPMFF P ARC ARC ARC ARC M F P ARC ARC ARC ARC M F P ARC ARC ARC ARC M F P ARC ARC ARC ARC M F P HERO HERO ARC ARC M F P HERO HERO ARC ARC M F CASUALTIES : 1P, 2WR, 6M, 2ARC, 6F SPELL : Shattering Strike, Footmen Spirit My hero is Behemoth, lvl 7, hp 1050, attack 26, defense 7 I have kill all ennemis (I CALL BS) WORKS!! NOTE: ARC IS ARCH ANGELS!! 5 ARE NEEDED!! =(*******CAN'T BE WORKING*******) VVVVVVVVVVVV ----- You have 8 footmen on the frontline......... Not gonna happen = LITTLE EMPIRE AFTER UPDATE = = by : Mastre ( May 1st, 2012 : 3 AM - Malaysia ) Hero LV : 7 Ability : Fire Blast, Scourge of Doom and Sorrow Smash F LV = 3 M LV =2 WR LV 2 S LV = 1 A LV 2 **'Confirm' : Destroy opponent's castle with my Hero and 1 Wolf Rider *'Confirm:' I had 4 Priest behind my hero instead. Destroy opponent's castle with Hero (lvl 7,hp 970, attack 24, def 7, shattering strike, footmen spirit, blue blast), 1 Wolf Rider and 2 Priests and units as: : F LV2 M LV3 WR LV1 S LV1 A LV1 P LV2 {C}Hero Level: '''7 Behemoth HP 1000 - At 27 - Df 6, '''Used Spells: '''Shattering Strike, Air Bash Formation: AA = Archangel '''Casualties: 3xS, 15xM, 7xP, 3xAA Won by destroying the castle with Hero and 1xM. *Hero almost died. Please note that my mages, shamans and priests are all at level 2. It may take a couple of tries to win if the Succubi doesn't cast too much of spells on the two priests behind the hero so pray that it doesn't. Remember to always cast your spells when available. By JSaranghaeSoshi Suggestion Succubus: Shaman WR Mage Troll Troll Footman Shaman WR Mage Shaman Troll Footman Shaman WR Mage Troll Troll Footman Shaman WR Mage Troll Troll Footman Priest Hero Mage Priest Troll Footman Shaman Hero Mage Priest Troll Footman With luck they don't use the green skill on your priest and shaman and you can destroy the castle fast Yueyen 20:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- I had success with a small deviation to the above: Shaman WR Mage Troll Troll Footman Priest WR Mage Shaman Troll Footman Shaman WR Mage Troll Troll Footman Priest WR Mage Troll Troll Footman Priest Hero Mage Mage Troll Footman Priest Hero Mage Priest Troll Footman Now the secret is that you aren't going to kill the entire force, you are going to kill enough to let your hero hammer away at the castle. The entire reason I won was due to Footmen Spirit. I only have the three cheapest spells and the armor that is not the ivy stuff but one level above that so I have not spent a lot of Mojo to get here. With this setup it came down to me with my Hero and the two priests left against the Top Pandora and the two mages in front of her. You would think they would do more damage to my castle than I could do to their's. However due to Footmen Spirit and it's VERY low cooldown I was able to constantly interupt them from attacking my castle by having footmen pop up. Due to this I destroyed their castle while mine still had around 900hp left at the end. I did have to do this a couple times because if the Top Pandora is casting any of the spells that cause spirits to pop up it will interrupt your attack and not work. ---- {C}Shaman WR Mage Troll Troll Footman Shaman WR Mage Shaman Troll Footman Shaman WR Mage Troll Troll Footman Shaman WR Mage Shaman Troll Footman Priest Priest Hero Mage Troll Footman Priest Priest Hero Mage Troll Footman Spells = Blue Blast, Footmen Spirit, Scourge of Doom Armor = Ivy everything except Cute Wings Rings = none Hero = Level 6, Hit Point 535, Attack 20, Defence 3 Tested with success by SpencScott Lost all minus Hero ^^Didn't work for me Other Tasks: Tasks Overview Recruit Tasks Build Tasks Daily Quests Category:Pandora's Mirage Category:Tasks